


Carnival

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Carnival, Circus, Established Relationship, IronHawk - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They visit a carnival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival

Tony has never put a lot of effort in a relationship.  
Then he starts dating Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, his teammate.  
Tony loves his archer very much.  
Clint is as broken as Tony is.  
So he understands Tony in a way no one has.  
Not even Pepper.  
So when he is free he takes Clint to a carnival.  
He knows his boyfriends history.  
But it is worth seeing Clint's eyes fill with joy like curiosity.   
The man proceeds to enjoy himself.  
Sometimes Tony sees him space out and concludes that Clint's reminiscing.  
For the first time Tony has put an effort to make a relationship work.  
That day he feels satisfied and happy for the first time.  
He loves Clint very much.  
He will keep the archer happy, no matter what.


End file.
